


Cause He Won't Give Up

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Drabble Night [6]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst, Chapter 2 has the pre-100 word limit cut version, Drabble, Drabble Night, Hector's Dead, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Poor Héctor, Pre-Canon, Prompt: Destination, Well Pre-Miguel Canon, Wordcount: 100, and sad, he's dead, poor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: ShantyTown was the home of those who had no one left. Who had no hope. Who had given up.Héctor was homeless. He had nowhere to go, no one to go to.But he refused to move into the Shanties. To move there was to admit that he would never make up with Imelda, that he would never see his daughter again.And Héctor would never give up.
Series: Drabble Night [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. 100 Word Version

Héctor didn't know where he was going.

His landlord had evicted him ("No Forgotten!") and he couldn't find work. His yellowing bones, duct-taped _ulna_ and _tibia_ caused everyone to give him a wide berth. Perhaps he might have been able to get work if he had his guitar, but he'd smashed it after Imelda had died, when she'd chased him away, breaking his arm with her shoe.

His feet guided him, and he found himself standing before ShantyTown. The home of the Nearly Forgotten. The home of those who had given up.

No, he refused. He _would_ see Coco again.


	2. Pre-Cut Longer than 100 Words Version

Héctor didn't know where he was going.

His landlord had evicted him ("We don't want any Forgotten here!") and no one would give him work anymore. His yellowing bones, the duct-taped _ulna_ and _tibia_ causing everyone to give him a wide berth. Perhaps, he thought mournfully, he might have been able to get some sort of work if he had his guitar, but he had smashed it after Imelda had died, after she had chased him away, breaking his arm with her shoe.

His feet guided him, bare as they always were, and he found himself standing before ShantyTown. The home of the Nearly Forgotten. The home of those who had given up.

No, he refused. He _would_ see his Coco again.


End file.
